


Eternity

by Hoshizuki



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshizuki/pseuds/Hoshizuki
Summary: After another long concert, they were watching the outside together on the balcony of their hotel room. The low noises of the city were coming from the outside: youngsters with their bicycles, talking and laughs of people who were drinking something in the cafes under their hotel, horns of cars… In their balcony, there was a significant silence. Except for the voices of wine bottle they put on the table after they pour wine into their glasses."Do you remember the first time we met?""Are you talking about Sanremo?""No, it was much more before.""You're wrong, we talked first on Sanremo.""You are wrong. It wasn't on Sanremo."It is where Ermal and Fabrizio were sitting in their balcony after a concert and Ermal remembers their first met.





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it is my first fanfic and I'm writing a story in English first time, even though it isn't my native language. So please excuse any of my mistakes.  
> I'm happy cause I got to know these beautiful people and it is only my pure love writing something about them. I don't want to offend anyone with this, I just wanted to show my affection :) I hope you like it and don't forget to leave comments ^^ 
> 
> P.S.: I want to thank my sister for her beautiful ideas when i was thinking how can i write my story, thank you dear!! :)

After another long concert, they were watching the outside together on the balcony of their hotel room. The low noises of the city were coming from the outside: youngsters with their bicycles, talking and laughs of people who were drinking something in the cafes under their hotel, horns of cars… In their balcony, there was a significant silence. Except for the voices of wine bottle they put on the table after they pour wine into their glasses. There were a light summer breeze, the leaves of the tree which its branches were touching their balcony were swishing. When Ermal remembered a night that was far from the past, Fabrizio started to croon his song L'eternità:  
"My words in a glass of wine are eternal. It's eternal the root of the tree that has seen history... It's eternal a breath of wind while you close your eyes..."  
Then he turned his eyes to the sky and started to watch stars. After sipping his wine, Ermal also joined him silently. When he was together with Fabrizio, he didn't feel the urge to talk more in contrast when he was with other people. It was like they don't need to talk that much when they were together. That's why, he came back from his musing when Fabrizio suddenly talked and said: "It is like, the time has stopped." Suddenly he remembered that night again. He asked Fabrizio,  
"Do you remember the first time we met?"  
"Are you talking about Sanremo?"  
"No, it was much more before."  
"You're wrong, we talked first on Sanremo."  
"You _are_ wrong. It wasn't on Sanremo."

**18 years ago**

It was a warm spring night. All around was quiet. Everyone on the campus was in another different place. No one was on the outside. In the woodland hill behind the faculty building, the only rustle of leaves could be heard. Ermal was under his favorite sycamore tree and watching night sky. At the only place he loves in this damn school. There weren't many people here at noon but at nights, he was the only owner of this place. This is the place he could meet stars and moon after so looking forward to the nightfall and bearing all the people he had to see at daylight. But this won't be last more cause this was the last night of him at that school. He looked his silent and green fellows around him and wonder where will he be tomorrow night and what will he be doing. These trees will be there tomorrow, next week, and next year. Like they were a part of eternity. They were witnesses of past and will be for future also. Like they were before. Then he heard a voice from behind saying,  
"It's like, the time has stopped."  
He suddenly turned back and saw a man who is lighten by moonlight a bit. He continued to his talking, whoever he was,  
"When the wind blows like that and I saw all these stars, I feel like all the eternity is in front of me."  
For an instant, Ermal didn't know what to say. He didn't befriend anyone in this school, they gave him pain only. Everyone seemed like they were living their lives only for them and never showing a part of sincerity. Then he took courage from darkness, cause people could talk about the things that they couldn't in daylight. He decided to answer him, what would he lost anyway, it was his last night there.  
"Yes, it is really like we are in front of the eternity. Mostly everything around us contains a bit of eternity, already? Roots of a tree that seen the past are eternal for example."  
The stranger turned his head toward the shadow of the tree.  
"Yeah... Roots of a tree that seen the past... It is really just like that."  
After watching stars a few minutes, the man who lighten by moonlight while his eyes were shining differently, he said,  
"Don't you feel like you lost your existence while watching the Moon? Like everything seems meaningless. That part of it resembles the music also."  
While Ermal watching him talking, he felt an excitement. It was a fragment of feeling he didn't feel for months. It was like, he didn't need to hear more. Somewhere in his heart, he felt this person look at the music from the same aspect as him. He answered,  
"As long as you lost yourself in music, you start to breathe the music of stars, night, Earth and even universe."  
When clouds in front of the Moon moved, he saw that this person is only older than him a few years and he is probably a student here also. He thought why couldn't they meet during his school life which he is about to quit. If they could, maybe another different Ermal would be sitting under this sycamore tree. But it was too late for everything now.  
At that moment a few students shouted as,  
"Fabrizio! Are you coming?"  
Both of them startled with that voice like they were in another world. Then, now he knew his name, that student, Fabrizio said,  
"Yes, I'm coming!" After that, he turned to Ermal again and said,  
"It was really nice to talk with you. Maybe we can see each other again?  
With a low voice, Ermal said,  
"Yes... maybe."  
He remembered again his thoughts about where he will be tomorrow night. But at least, he had a different feeling. He thought he could say a goodbye to this school he decided to quit because he suffered along his school life and couldn't stand this anymore. Maybe they could've met again in somewhere. And maybe it could be by the way of the music they look from the same heart, who knows?  
After he turned back to his friends, Fabrizio realized that he forgot to ask the name of this slim guy that he couldn't see his face. Then he thought, maybe I can see him again tomorrow...

**Today**

After sipping his wine, Ermal leant against Fabrizio by hugging his arm and felt happiness from the depths of his heart. At the same time, Fabrizio was thinking when was the first time they met..


End file.
